jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhao Mazieck
This is a story of how little 9 year old Zhao became a Jedi Knight of the republic. One day Zhao was just playing at home on the planet of Alderaan. He playing with his favroite toys: Jacen Marde, 290th Legion troopers vs the Sith and a Sith Lord. Boom boom. He's playing. Then knock knock. Someone comes to the door and says" Hello there. I am Jedi Master Bion Consil from the Jedi Council here reporting to see if your son has the true-" Then Zhao interupts" Cool! You have your own X2-Highfighter!? " Then he runs towards it. " Zhao come back here! " His mother says. " No no, its ok. Its not on. " What I was saying was I think Zhao here has the true Force in his blood. May I have a little sample of his blood? " " Sure. " His moms says. He takes the blood sample and says " You do have the true Force young boy. " Would you like to come to me to Coruscant so you can become one of the real Jedi Knights? " Bion says. " Yes! " Then Master Bion asks and then his parents finally agree to let him be a real Jedi. So Zhao packs his stuff and takes off in Bion's Highfighter. Once they reach the ground of Coruscant. They go all the way to the top of he Jedi Temple. He introduces them to the Council and they think he should stay. Then Master Bion shows him his doorm a unpacks. Then he puts on the dark-paded tunic that his master has gave him. When Zhao steps out of his room and reaches the training room. He goes and looks outside of the training room window. But when he looks at the sky he says " Is that a Republic crusier Master Bion? " Bion then walks over looks out and says " Oh no...The Sith! The Sith are here! Warn all Jedi! We must take them to our second Jedi Temple on Tyhon! Go! " Then Master Bion pulls out his yellow blade and guides all the youngling to board a Troop-Transport Gunship. Once all of them are on. They takeoff but are being followed buy Z5-Headhunters " Fire the Back Cannon! " Master Bion says. The polit opens fire and blast them out the sky. " Ok were out of Coruscant atmosphere! Prepare for hyperdrive in 3! 2! 1! Hang on! " And they go into hyperdrive. Once they reach Tyhons Jedi Temple. They look at all of its Jedi Guardians and all the masters and even the second Jedi Council Chamber. " From here on out you will be trained here with your trials. Do not go outside the Jedi Guards. Out there are lots of Flesh Raiders, Horraths and diffrent Beasts. You are not strong enough yet. *6 years later* Master Bion says" All of you younglings have completed your trials. Time for you all to go to Illum to gather your color crystal and create your very own lightsaber. " So they travel to Illum and gather there. Crystals. But Zhao has a hard time finding his until it came to him: Blue. Once they have gathered it. They head back for Tyhon and construct there lightsabers. *3 years later* Master Bion says" I now promote all of of you from Inilate to Padawan Of The Republic. Now choose your masters. " All the padawans choose there masters. " I choose you Master Bion. " Zhao says. " Very well. " After a few years of missons with the troopers and free Jedi slaves. Zhao is now 23 and it has been 4 years after the death of Master Bion. But now Master Zhao has taken the place of his fallen Master and helps the 290th Legion on the battle of Alderaan. He has fought many Sith from there on out. Zhao has served and protected the Galatic Republic. "May The Force Be With You. Always" Master Zhao says. ++66